Two major goals are planned for the forthcoming year. First, we plan to investigate whether physiologic differences can be observed in working Type A and B adults similar to those observed in college students. In addition, we also now possess data from coronary patients and matched patient controls for comparison purposes. Thus, we will subject working adults from the Eckerd Corporation to the Structured Interview, a history quiz, and a performance task while EKG, blood pressure, and other physiologic indices are monitored. As is our routine, we will also administer paper and pencil measures of Type A and conduct component analysis of the interview to determine which attributes of the Pattern are most predictive of physiologic response. Our second goal is to determine whether differential physiologic response between Type A and B subjects is sustained over a relatively long period of time while they are engaged in a challenging task. College students will be challenged to work accurately and rapidly for 30 minutes on a demanding cognitive task (mental arithmetic) while physiologic measures are recorded. Again, questionnaire and component behavioral analyses will be conducted.